bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Uberfuzzy
Hi! sorry, the problem wasn't fixed, but i have noticed that the problem persists only when i'm logged in my account, when i logged out the page looks just like the others, the problem could be only mine :S ... i'll send you the screenshots in a while, thanks a lot :)!! i'm using Mozilla Firefox and Windows XP by the way Maul day 05:39, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Hi! here's the screenshots, this one is from the top of the page: http://img27.picoodle.com/img/img27/3/10/16/f_untitled2m_74dcd20.jpg and this one from the bottom: http://img29.picoodle.com/img/img29/3/10/16/f_untitledm_9c0dfa0.jpg thanks a lot again, if i can do something to fix that, just leave a message in my talk page :) Maul day 05:51, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :And its ONLY that one page? --Uberfuzzy 14:19, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Yes, only that one, the others looks pretty well Maul day 05:51, 18 October 2008 (UTC) Hi! no... the page stills the same.. probably is a problem from mi PC, i'll try to log in my account from another PC, and watch how it goes, thanks a lot for your attention :) Maul day 09:16, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :no, i dont think it is, I'm going to turn on an extended debug setting for this wiki. Can you go to the page again, and copy the block of debug text that used to be where the "$wgShowExceptionDetails" message was? The techs need that info to dig into why this is happening. --Uberfuzzy 09:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hi! sorry for the delay, i'm too busy at the time and i wouldn't use Bleach wikia for a while, now the page sets that legend: Internal error From Bleach Wiki Jump to: navigation, search Set $wgShowExceptionDetails = true; at the bottom of LocalSettings.php to show detailed debugging information. that's all, i will return from editing bleach wikia in January, so sincerely, so long and thanks for all :) Maul day 08:36, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Zabimaru!? Could you help me find the person who created the Renji page so the I can created a Zabimaru page, so that he/she wont be mad or angry. :http://bleach.wikia.com/index.php?title=Renji_Abarai&action=history --Uberfuzzy 20:48, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Aizen Sorry for the late answer, I didn't see your message before ^-^' . The answer is yes, I still need a flag (if possible, of course) for the bot, the reason I don't actually use it is that I got some technical problems with it, but I'll probably start using it again as soon as I'll be able to ;) Thanks, --Mili-Cien . :Wow ! Thanks ! That was done really fast :) . --Mili-Cien The user above just deleted one of my pages!Shuhei Hisagi 21:10, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Then you need to talk to that user on their talk page. --Uberfuzzy 21:11, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Copyright Hi there, its me Shuhei again. I was just wondering about how i make some episodes on this wikia and Mili-Cien reminded me about the copyright from http://www.tv.com which is where i got all the info from, but i asked him if it were alright if i copied the info and then changed it , and added stuff to it, but he hasnt responded so i wanted to know if you could answer my question? :I really have no idea. Why dont you give Mili-Cien some time to respond, it hasnt been that long since you posted your question. Remember that this is all a hobby. Not everyone is sitting at the keyboard every minute waiting to respond to questions. --Uberfuzzy 22:08, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Chapters Hi uber! sorry, for the delay... The chapters page works absolutely fine for me now! Ehe problem was debugged before i've returned to Bleach Wikia. Perhaps this kind of things not occur again. Thnx for all! :) Maul day 18:06, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes, we had some other problems with elsewhere, and finally tracked down what it was and fixed it. --Uberfuzzy 20:01, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Templates and Details Hey I have been creating a number of templates to advance the Bleach wiki. Most of the stuff i have gotten is pretty much self taught through trial and error and it has worked so far. The biggest problem I am currently having is the infobox templates. I have tried to make some unique to the site but im running into two significant problems. >1.) The infoboxes are working but there are certain categories on them such as (previous team) or (previous affiliation) that may not correspond at all to the character in question and short of making another template that doesn't include either categories (which i have done at least 9 separate times in various ways) if the categories left there they are just empty spots stating . What i would like is for them to be able to be either removed (while in edit) or at least if not filled in they least could not show up on the page, if there is no information that is readily available about the character in those areas. Basically what i need is something like a small course on how its done or something im looking all over at the old template used but i can't figure out how or what i am supposed to place in order to make the new template work as it previous did on the old template. >2.) I have gone on a big quest to determine how you add Theme's (i.e. colors) on to character infoboxes and while i have the basic idea and concept it isn't working for me at all the template is up and everything and when i try to place it on the infobox it doesn't show up at all. Also I recently had a small conversation with User:Dantman about his status as an admin on the Bleach Wiki. You may already be aware of him and his status as a founder and admin on a number of anime sites. Well the basic gist of the conversation is his lack of availability, which he informed me that he was around but the issue was largely brought up about how he was no longer an active member of the bleach wiki alongside being an admin. He hasn't actively participated in the site in quite some time. He himself suggested that editing userrights could fix the issue, but as you know someone placed as a bureaucrat can only be removed by a staff member. Where as im sure the founder of the bleach wiki had the best intentions when placing him the in position. He doesn't want to be listed as inactive bureaucrat even though he is at least for our wiki. So i figure scrolling down his rights to a normal user would be easier then complaining that he isn't contributing or helping in his capacity as a admin/bureaucrat. Hopefully whatever help you can provide in any of these areas will be greatly appreciated, thanks. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:20, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :If you can give me a link to one of the templates, I can show you how to make a section not show if its not used. :As for the colors... try asking on the Central forums, lots of people there like designing pretty templates, and can help you through it :I've removed his bureaucrat status --Uberfuzzy 22:44, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank You and All the templates can be found here http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Page_Templates [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:55, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Anyone would do. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC)